En devenir
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Elle est en devenir, elle est en devenir mais en devenir de rien, elle est figée en ce même instant en devenir entre ce qu'elle a déjà été et ce qu'elle pourrait être.


**Titre: **_En devenir  
><em>**Genre: **_Prose poétique (très métaphorique), drama.  
><em>**Rating: **_T  
><em>**Personnages: **_Alice, mention d'Oz et Jack._

**Note: **_Voici ma première fanfic dans ce fandom! J'espère que vous allez aimé!_

_C'est de la prose poétique, aussi je ne suis pas les règles générales de syntaxe, de ponctuation et de reprise de l'information. Pour apprécier ce texte, vous devrez laisser de côté votre envie de tout comprendre et simplement vous laisser bercer par mes mots. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de ne pas aimer ce style, mais ne me dites pas que c'est bourré de fautes, parce qu'elles sont conscientes (sauf peut-être des fautes d'accord ou d'orthographe s'il y en a) et qu'elles sont voulues._

_Ça se passe alors qu'Alice est dans l'Abysse, au début de la série. C'est ma propre vision de la chose et vous pouvez très bien ne pas être d'accord avec elle._

_Bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, que vous aimiez ou non, je ne veux juste pas d'insultes ni d'injures, ce n'est ni constructif ni nécessaire et, au bout du compte, ça ne servirait qu'à me décourager._

* * *

><p>Son monde se résume à une immensité, une immensité infinie dont la limite est sa propre conscience, son moi, une immensité d'aucune couleur, une immensité d'aucune couleur mais pas noire, pas noire mais d'aucune autre couleur, ni blanche, ni bleue, ni rouge, ni rien, une immensité dont la couleur n'existe pas, une immensité dont la texture n'est rien, dont la sensation est une absence de sensation, une immensité que rien ne caractérise, que <em>rien<em> caractérise, une immensité incommensurable, une immensité sans limites autres que sa propre définition, une immensité sans fin, sans fin peut-être mais sans début non plus, une immensité sans fin mais sans début mais sans milieu, une immensité restreinte, petite, une immensité dont la dimension est si réduite qu'elle se limite à son corps, son corps et le vide, une immensité qui se limite à sa conscience, sa conscience et c'est tout, une immensité qui se limite à elle, à elle et c'est tout, à elle et c'est rien.

Elle, seule et pourtant non, car pour être seul il faut d'abord avoir été avec l'Autre, pour être seul il faut savoir ce qu'est l'Autre, il faut se différencier de son monde, elle n'est pas seule car elle n'est pas dans un monde étranger d'elle-même, elle est ce même monde dans lequel elle est, elle n'a jamais su différencier son corps de son univers, sa conscience de ce vide qui l'entoure, elle n'a jamais su qu'elle a un moi, n'a jamais pu comprendre qu'il y a un Autre, l'Autre n'existe pas dans son univers, pour être seul il faut d'abord concevoir l'Autre, pour être seul il faut d'abord concevoir autre chose que soi-même, autre chose que son monde.

Elle, qui n'a pas de nom, pas de sexe, pas d'âge, pas de race, pas d'existence propre, elle qui n'existe qu'au travers de son monde, elle qui n'existe que comme une variable de son monde, une variable constante, une constante variable peut-être, elle qui n'a jamais pu se définir, jamais pu définir rien du tout, elle qui n'a ni langage, ni parole, ni pensée, elle qui n'est qu'un amalgame de sensations vides, de pensées à naitre, de paroles en devenir, elle qui n'est qu'un début, un début sans fin, il lui manque quelque chose pour exister, il lui manque une variable pour être, elle est un début qui n'a aucune fin, une ébauche oubliée depuis longtemps, une esquisse à peine entamée, une forme grossière qui a le potentiel de prendre forme, tout est en elle, tout est là mais rien ne se concrétise, rien ne se concrétise et pourtant tout est là, tout est là.

Ses mots, ses mots qui ont perdu toute référence, ses mots qu'elle se répète peut-être, ses mots qu'elle a déjà entendus mais où?, ses mots qu'elle a déjà appris mais quand?, ses mots qu'elle se répète peut-être mais comment le savoir?, ses mots qui, surement, ont déjà eu un lien avec le monde, ses mots qui, probablement, ont déjà voulu dire quelque chose, ses mots qu'elle dit peut-être, qu'elle murmure certainement mais qu'elle n'entend pas, qu'elle murmure oui, qu'elle murmure mais le vide les avale, elle murmure mais rien n'a de sens, comment avoir un sens dans pareil vide, le sens n'existe pas pour elle, n'existe plus peut-être, plus parce qu'elle a l'impression diffuse, impression qui lui échappe, qu'il y a peut-être un _avant_, qu'il y a peut-être eu autre chose que ce vide en elle, quelque chose d'autre qu'elle, un passé peut-être, des souvenirs qui sont en elle et qui ne peuvent prendre forme, elle a des souvenirs qui n'existent pas, des souvenirs cachés au plus profond de sa conscience et qui n'ont aucune possibilité d'exister.

Ses souvenirs, oui, des souvenirs d'un passé, des images depuis longtemps oubliées, des visages dont l'expression n'existe plus, des voix il lui semble qui n'étaient pas la sienne, des idées qui n'étaient pas d'elle, un Autre et un Ailleurs qu'elle ne peut concevoir, une absence de vide, une absence de cette immensité qui semble pourtant la caractériser, une absence d'absence, le froid la transperce et il s'agit d'une absence de chaleur, peut-être, une absence de chaleur mais de quelle chaleur?, le froid est une absence de sensations plus douloureuse que tout, si elle devait mettre un mot sur la solitude, un mot sur sa solitude qui n'est pas une solitude parce qu'elle ne connait pas l'Autre, si elle devait mettre un mot sur cette solitude, alors ce serait froid.

Elle croit deviner, parmi ses souvenirs oubliés, elle croit deviner une chaleur _humaine_, mais ce mot a depuis longtemps perdu son sens, qu'est-ce que l'humanité?, qu'est-ce qu'un être humain?, elle se pose ces questions, elle se demande et pourtant elle ne sait pas comment répondre, elle n'a aucune réponse, elle n'a qu'un doute qui prend la forme d'une certitude, elle sait qu'elle doute et ce doute est sa seule certitude, si elle existe c'est par ce doute même, elle se souvient peut-être d'une chaleur, d'une absence de froid qui est une absence de chaleur, une chaleur qui est une absence d'absence de chaleur, elle se souvient peut-être d'autre chose que le froid qui est une absence de chaleur, peut-être mais rien n'est clair.

Elle est en devenir, elle est en devenir mais en devenir de rien, elle est figée en ce même instant en devenir entre ce qu'elle a déjà été et ce qu'elle pourrait être, elle est prise au milieu, dans un état où rien n'est rien et tout en même temps, elle est en chute libre mais le sol ne vient pas, elle se dirige mais vers aucune destination, elle est arrêtée mais en plein mouvement, figée mais dans une envolée, c'est un présent fixe, sans passé ni futur, c'est un présent, un simple présent, elle est en devenir et n'a pas de forme précise, elle est figée dans une forme ambigüe.

Le temps passe, elle le sait, elle sait qu'une chose qui s'appelle temps s'écoule lentement, elle le sait mais pour elle cela n'a aucune importance, le temps existe autant que l'Autre ou l'Ailleurs, le temps est aussi abstrait que le mot qui le caractérise, il n'a aucune emprise sur elle ni sur son monde, le temps est de toute façon complètement aléatoire dans son monde, il est aléatoire mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'aléatoire veut dire, le temps devrait être chronologique et elle le sait, il est aléatoire et elle le sait, mais tout cela n'a aucun impact sur son monde, de savoir ne change rien, ce savoir-là n'est pas concret, il s'agit d'un doute-certitude, c'est un doute-certitude que le temps ne passe pas comme il le devrait, que le temps existe peut-être mais qu'il ne suit pas la logique, logique qui n'existe pas ou plus, elle ne le sait pas, elle ne sait pas ce qu'est la logique mais elle sait-doute que le temps ne l'est pas dans son monde.

Elle existe. Elle existe, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle existe, c'est tout ce qui compte, et elle a un futur. Un futur à la chevelure blonde, tout comme son passé. Un avenir de la même famille que son passé. Elle existe, c'est tout ce qui compte, elle a un futur de la même lignée que son passé et il s'en vient. Son avenir s'en vient, son en devenir devient, son mouvement se remet en marche et elle touche enfin le sol.


End file.
